


You can't hurry love

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mention of alcohol, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader is in charge of new recruits and she becomes friends with Kraglin. That makes Peter jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

Gently, you stroke Groot’s back as he snuggles to your shoulder, a quiet yawn coming from his mouth. You smile fondly at him, humming a lullaby to lull him to sleep and just after a minute or two his breathing becomes steady, his eyes closed and expression that of serenity.

As you hear footsteps approaching you, you turn your head in the direction and notice Drax. He gives you a lopsided smirk when you shush him putting your index finger on your lips before tilting your head to the little one napping on you.

With even more gentleness he takes Groot from you and lays him in the crook of his arm.

“They’re waiting,” he whispers and you nod, mouthing a ‘thank you’ as you head outside of the ship and onto an opening somewhere in a forest, on a planet you didn’t catch a name of, since Rocket was screaming his lungs out at Peter for hell only knew what reason. You simply stopped paying attention to their bickering.

It’s funny – how quickly and easily all of you bonded and formed a family, without even using that word to describe the nature of your relation. You had each other’s backs, supported one another in one way or another (you always valued Drax’s advices, they were literally the funniest ever).

You met the Guardians by accident. Well, it was accident you just had, what you thought then, a misfortune of being in that place, in that time to witness it. Despite the voice of reason telling you that it wasn’t normal for a large ship to just crash onto the ground like that, you decided to help them. You offered your tools and experience, in both tending to the ship and to its passengers, Peter Quill asked you to join them.

You agreed only because Gamora was giving you a pleading look behind his back.

You had only one condition – you travel alone, in your own ship and if you don’t want to participate in a mission, you won’t, no words of complain from anyone.

Yeah, about that… your ship became ‘ladies’ bedroom’ and travelling alone meant that you stayed in different room on the ship while it was moving. You were annoyed only at the beginning but as the time passed by, you got used to that. You found your place among that gathering of various individuals, who surprisingly completed one another. You were from Earth and, like Peter, were taken by Ravagers, although you separated from them earlier to work on your own.

Latest events resulted in making all of you more of a family that you’ve been before and you loved it. Yondu’s loss was painful yet it finally opened Peter’s eyes, something neither you nor Gamora managed to accomplish.

And now, as you for the first time, and the rest for the second, saved the Galaxy, it was high time to accept new member. You’ll have a lot of work once everyone get a word about what you did.

You clear your throat to gain attention. Mantis flashes you a warm smile, Kraglin waves his hand and Nebula looks as per usual – as if she’s about to kill everyone and bathe in their blood. Actually you have no idea why she stayed. Gamora was sure that after Yondu’s funeral Nebula would go to get Thanos but she decided to tag along for a while.

With is another positive result of the events – family member reunite and try to get along with each other, yay!

“Alright, losers, first things first. You listen to me. You don’t undermine what I say. And the most important thing – we’re a team. We don’t cross anyone out. We stay together, and that’s what I’m gonna teach you. How to fight in a team and how to protect your team members. Because, believe me, they’re gonna need it.”

_____

You’re pretty happy with how things go now. You’re mothering Groot, you’re training the newbies, your ship became a full ‘girls only’ cabin as you’ve spent almost every evening on gossiping and talking shit about the boys.

It’s fun. It really is. Totally wonderful. You’re on cloud nine for most of the time.

Expect the moments when you feel like you’re gonna tear yourself apart with your bare hands because of that stupid guy.

Gamora noticed something but she kept her mouth shut. Only once she told you that she’d listen to whatever you got to tell, if you needed it. Nebula only narrowed her eyes every time she caught you with gloomy face. You were careful around Mantis, touching her only if you had to and willing those foolish thoughts away.

“This is called vodka,” you answer Gamora’s question as she examines the liquid in shot-glass with a furrowed brow.

“Is it strong?” Nebula asks as you hand her her own glass and you nod.

“Yes, it is. Mantis?” you inquire as you make to fill a glass for her. She’s a curious one, you have to admit it – she tries everything you give her, although only after asking a thousand questions.

“Just a bit. I’m not entirely fond of alcohol. It makes my head spin and my stomach flip.”

“That’s what it’s supposed to do, honey,” you snicker, offering her a glass with a bit of liquid, just as she requested. You pour vodka into your own glass and raise it.

“To the girls.”

“Cause we run the damn Galaxy!” Gamora adds and all of you chuckle as you tap your glasses together before downing the liquor. You swallow it and hiss, Gamora let out a ‘ha!’ and Nebula licks her lips, drawing up her glass for you to refill it. Mantis grimaces and puts her glass down, which is a evident sign that she doesn’t like vodka. You’ll bear it in mind next time you pick a liquor.

Gamora slides her glass towards you and so you pour some vodka in it after you did the same for Nebula.

“Y/N,” the latter starts, her voice turning a bit metallic at the last letter of your name.

“Yes?”

“You seem to be rather quiet lately. Is there a reason why?”

“Wait a second. Are you worried about me?” your brows jump up as shock fills you. You turn your head to look at Gamora.

“Did you tinker with her brain? Is that really your sister?”

She gives you a tight smile though you can see sparkles of pride in her eyes.

“It’s still Nebula. We talk a lot lately. I’m teaching her about different emotions.”

“Well, then, you’re a damn god teacher. And Nebula, thank you for concern, but there’s nothing to be worried about. I’m fine.”

“Bullshit,” she states, confidence in her voice and, once again, you’re caught off guard. It appears you underestimated their skills. They’re more observant than you thought.

“There’s something bothering you, right?” Mantis adds and you rub your forehead, lowering your head a little.

“I’m fine, really.”

“Is it Kraglin? You spent a lot of time with him lately, are you-?”

“Kraglin? Are you shitting me right now?” you exclaim, looking at Gamora with utter surprise. How did she even come up with something like that? You and Kraglin are only friends, and yes, you enjoy talking to him and listening to his stories about being a Ravager and how it was when Peter was younger and Yondu always threatened to eat him. He’s funny but there’s nothing more than friendship between you and him.

As you think about it, it might, in fact, look like the two of you were slowly but gradually becoming an item.

“Oh shit. Does it really look like that?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Gamora admits and nods her head. You heave out a sigh and scratch the back of your neck.

“For the record, there is nothing between me and Kraglin. We’re pals. End of the topic. You, however,” you point your finger at Gamora and she blinks few times, feigning to be surprised, “what did you do to Peter? You got his hopes all high and then  turned him down.”

“I didn’t do that.”

“Yes, you did.”

“She didn’t,” Nebula chimes in and you jerk your head to look at her, your brows knitted.

“The hell is going on here? Why am I feeling like I’m being interrogated or something?”

“Peter’s not all grumpy because I turned him down. I did this a long time ago, anyway, he knows I don’t like his that way and he’s over it.”

“When why is he so sensitive lately? I mean, every time I talk to him, he’s bitching at me for no reason.”

“That’s because he thinks you and Kraglin are a couple. Or soon will be. Peter is jealous. I touched him and it’s all red inside him,” Mantis explains politely and your mouth falls agape. You quickly down your vodka.

“Holy fuck,” you pant and hide your face in your hands, trying to sort it out. Peter is acting strange because he’s jealous, possibly of your presumptive relationship with Kraglin, who, by the way, made it clear that he fancies someone else. So, there may be a small chance that Peter feels the same about you as you feel about him, although you don’t see a possibility to confess since he’s being an asshole around you.

You growl.

“Putting it aside, why did you say no to him in the first place?”

“His pelvic sorcery doesn’t work for me. But -,” she refills your glass, urging you to drink. She joins you, Nebula as well and when you put your glasses down, Nebula finishes Gamora’s sentence.

“- it may work for you.”

“You’re the worst ever,” you say as they burst out with laughter, Mantis giggling. You only hope that they’ll help you figure out how to let Peter know that you’re not in any kind of romantic relationship with Kraglin.

_______

Despite your initial doubts, you must admit – Gamora is a genius. She gave an idea immediately as if she already had it in mind and you wondered for a moment how obvious you must’ve been about your affection.

Anyway, it’s all arranged now. Your ship was cleaned and turned into a small restaurant. There’s a table for two people, there are chairs and even a flower in a vase in the middle of the table. It looks lovely and you smile to yourself. They even put a cover over beds for that all you can see it’s the table. Also, Rocket put few lights in various places – they give a light alike to candlelight without the risk of burning anything.

For a brief moment, a surge of panic courses through you. What if you were wrong and Peter wasn’t in love with you? What if he laughs it off and you’ll have to live with shame? Lord, you hope you and girls read the signs correctly.

You jump onto your feet when Peter’s annoyed voice reaches you and you swallow hard preparing for a mocking laughter when he’ll see you all dolled up – in a dress and high hells, hair done and make up on…

But it never happens. Instead, there is a sharp inhale and silence after the door opens and you lift your gaze to see what’s going on.

Peter stands still at the door, Rocket peaking his head curiously and grinning like an idiot. You wave your hand to urge him to go and, mumbling curses under his breath, he does, leaving you and Peter alone.

“You sure it’s me who’s supposed to be here? Cause I can get out if you expected somebody else.”

“Stop being a dick, Peter,” you roll your eyes and Peter cracks a smile yet he fidgets with his fingers in a nervous manner.

“That’s my usual behavior, Y/N, you know that, don’t you?”

“Nope, you’re less of a jerk usually. I noticed it started recently after you’ve put me in charge of training new ones. Something changed, Peter.”

“Yeah, the number of people on this ship,” he states matter-of-factly and you fight an urge to punch him in his guts.

“Something else. Please, Peter, cooperate with me on this.”

“Well, given that there’s more of us now, we eat more. And I mean, a lot! I thought Drax eats for more or less three, but damn, Kraglin has an appetite. And he’s mean, he takes what’s mine.”

“You mean food?” you quirk up a brow at him and Peter becomes sheepish. He runs a hand over his stubble, looking at his feet.

“Not really. Though he eats a lot of my snacks, it’s getting ridiculous. I leave something for later and then it’s gone, disappearing into thin air. I started putting my name on my snacks but it doesn’t stop him. At this point, I’m frustrated to no end and I won’t hesitate to bite off his nose for that.”

“You’re unbelievable,” you mumble affectionately, shaking your head and Peter snorts.

“And you’re a huge dork.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

“I’m standing here, in a dress and you’re rambling about Kraglin stealing your food.”

“It’s a serious thing, Y/N.”

“Well, if the food is more important to you…”

“No, no!” he assures, grabbing your wrist as you make to walk pass him. You give him a bashful smile, your heart pounding in your chest, the temperature unbearably high and Peter locks his eyes with yours.

“I thought you were his.”

“I was never his, Peter.”

“Shit, I’m an asshole.”

You giggle, stepping closer to him. He snakes an arm around your middle, pulling you to him.

“Kiss me, you asshole,” you whisper and before your eyes can fully flutter closed, Peter’s lips land on yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut. With a bit of humor. A humorous smut, so to say.   
> Anyway, enjoy :)

You grasp on his shoulders as Peter tilts your head to the side to deepen the kiss. Swiping your tongue over his bottom lip, you open your mouth and welcome his tongue, moaning softly at the sensation.  

Peter’s grip on your middle tightens slightly, pushing you even closer to him, his other hand tangled into your hair, gingerly scratching your scalp. You shiver, your body quickly responding to the caress, a certain tension building in your lower abdomen.

You pull away first, your lungs screaming for air and Peter pecks your lips sweetly before looking at you with a cheeky smile.

“There’s a dinner waiting for us…” you muse, teasing a little, knowing very well that neither of you thinks of eating anything right now.

“Screw the dinner, I’m gonna get my dessert first,” Peter states and moves his hands down your body, stopping at the backs of your thighs and effortlessly lifting you up. You wrap your legs around his waist.

“Someone’s eager,” you taunt, pressing your lips to his in a passionate kiss and Peter lets out a small mewl, taking a step towards the beds. Well, the covers that are hung above the beds, to be specific.

However, on the wake there, both of you forget about one thing...

“Shit!” he calls as he walks into the chair, knocking it over. The table topples, too, the vase with a flower lands on the floor and crushes and you gaps, looking at the mess.

“Well, uhm, dinner’s canceled..?”

“Sounds perfect to me, Y/N,” Peter says, placing a finger under your chin to guide your face back to his and captures your mouth in a deep, intense kiss. You dig your fingers into his shoulders, rolling your hips against his crotch, moaning when you feel him hardening.

“Wait,” you pant when you part for a breath and Peter lowers you onto the floor, watching you curiously as you make your way to the door, locking it. You lean against it with a playful smile.

“Don’t want anyone to walk on us. Gamora waits for a cue to bring the meal, so…”

“Yeah, sure. You don’t want to share, I get that,” he smirks and you roll your eyes, swaggering towards him, swaying your hips.

Peter bites his bottom lip, his hands landing on your hips when you near him, pulling you flush against his chest. You weave your arms around his neck, reaching for a cover to take it down.

What you didn’t predict is that once it’s falling down, it will take you both with it, Peter accidentally placing a feet on it and landing on his back with a puff, you collapsing on his chest.

“Are you okay?” he says with a grunt, massaging his scalp as you prop yourself on your palms.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

“A bit bumped but still in a mood, baby.”

“Sit up, let me kiss your boo-boo.”

“Oh, damn,” he chuckles but obliges, smiling smugly as you straddle him and kiss the back of his head. “You spent too much time babysitting Groot, I tell you that. But that was cute.”

“Glad you liked it,” you say, facing him and leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. He scrunches it and you giggle, cradling his face with your hands. He nuzzles into your touch, sliding his hands lazily over your sides.

“You look so beautiful, Y/N,” he whispers, locking his eyes with yours, fast to move one of his hands to your back, where he unzips your dress and let it fall. You stand up, taking the garment off completely, standing in nothing but your underwear.

Peter gasps, his eyes hungrily taking in your body and you shudder under his gaze, heat pooling between your legs.

“Peter,” you call quietly, your voice hinted with need and he’s quick to jump onto his feet, letting you pull his shirt up and over his head. Your fingertips travel over his broad chest and muscled stomach, exploring and stroking.

When you reach the belt, you try to unbuckle it but with your hands slightly trembling it’s almost impossible. You grunt with frustration and frown hearing Peter’s cackle.

“Here, let me do it,” he says, pushing your hands away and undoes the belt, winking at you as he unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his legs.

“Oh, so you’re going commando?” you quirk up your brow, seeing his hard erection and Peter smiles proudly as you lick your lips, pressing your tights together.

He leans in and kiss you, slowly but passionately, his hands busy with undressing you and once you stand naked, he pulls away, his eyes darkened with lust.

“Lay down, baby girl,” he says, rubbing his nose against yours and you nod, making to take off your heels.

“No, no, leave ‘em.”

“Kinky,” you tease, laying on your bed, taking your time to make yourself comfortable. You prop your head against pillows and spread your legs widely, watching with satisfaction as Peter’s lips part, his hand rubbing his chin, eyes fixed on your core.

“You gonna  do something or you wanna watch as I do it myself?”

He snaps out of his haze, rubbing his hands together.

“I’m on it, Y/N, I’m so on it,” he says in a husky voice, kneeling between your parted legs. He presses a finger to your clit, circling the bud slowly and you roll your head back, your eyes closing when jolts of pleasure start running through your body.

Peter grunts as you buckle your hips towards him, his finger diving into your wet pussy, his other hand stroking his cock. You moan his name, gripping the bed sheets and Peter takes a deep breath to calm himself as he slides second finger into you, stretching you.

“Oh, fuck,” you cry, feeling as the knot in your abdomen tightens. Peter quickens the pace, pumping his fingers in and out of you, curling them a little to reach your sweet spot and when his thumb rubs on your clit, you come undone, your walls contracting around his digits.

He hovers over you after he slid his fingers out and when you open your eyes, you see him licking them clean.

“Sure tastes better than anything they can cook.”

“O, shut up,” you playfully smack his shoulder, earning a wide grin from Peter as he grinds against your sensitive clit.

“You ready for me, Y/N?”

“Yeah,” you nod, watching as he guides his dick to your opening, slowly pushing in. You hiss as he fills you, a delicious sensation that could make you climax right away.

“Did it hurt?” his concerned voice draws your attention and you move one of your hands to his ass, pushing it forward until he’s buried balls-deep inside you.

“N-no, it’s just…” you stutter, forcing your mind to create a decent reply despite the desire clouding it, “you’re so big, Peter.”

“I know, I hear that often,” he says with a laughter in his voice as he yanks your legs on his shoulders, the position allowing him to slide in even deeper.

“You’re such an asshole,” you half-grunt, half-moan as he starts to move, slow at first.

“Oh, but you love it, doncha?”

You say nothing as, with next powerful push, Peter hits on your g-spot, making you cry out his name loudly, your hands once again gripping the bed sheets tightly. He piques up the pace, pounding into you almost mercilessly as he chases his own release, your name falling from his lips into a form of breathless growls.

You know you won’t last long, not with his crazy, now erratic pace and you open your eyes to look at him when your climax courses through you, making you writhe underneath him. He’s gazing at you with wide opened eyes as you come undone beneath him, your walls clutching around his cock and it’s enough to send him over the edge.

Peter’s hips jerk a few times as his orgasm hits him, finally coming to a stop, spending himself deep within you. He gently lowers your legs, collapsing on top of you and buries his face in the crook of your neck, placing soft kisses there.

You wrap your arms around him, tracing imaginary patterns on his back as you try to steady your breathing. Soon, Peter lifts his head, brushing his lips against yours sweetly and you giggle when he accidentally slides his hand over a ticklish place on your body.

“Geez, I’m so lucky. The prettiest girl in the Galaxy just had sex with me.”

“If you don’t stop being a jerk, that will the last time we ever banged.”

“You’re so cruel, Y/N,” he clutches his chest, parting his lips in mock offense and you laugh, the merriment however gets stopped by a loud knocking on your door.

“Y/N! Quill! The dinner’s getting cold,” Gamora’s rather angry voice reaches you and you look at Peter trying to contain your laughter.

“We’re fine, you can eat it if you want to!” Peter yells back and you hear a growl.

“I didn’t waste my time cooking it for you to not eat it. Get your asses out!” she orders and walks away, her steps heavy and you push Peter off, busying yourself with finding your clothes.

After few minutes, you settle for your panties and Peter’s shirt, stepping out of the heels.

“Oh, I thought you’d leave them on,” he whines as he puts on his jeans and you roll your eyes.

“I’ll wear them later, now come on,” you open the door and slide out, immediately blushing when you notice Nebula’s amused expression.

“So there’s gonna be a round two?” Peter rushes to your side, patting your backside playfully before snaking an arm around your waist.

“You’re an-“

“Asshole, I know. But I’m your asshole, Y/N.”

“I’m fine with that,” you smile gleefully, pressing a kiss to his cheek, giggling when Drax lets out a disgusted grunt.       


End file.
